The present invention relates to a physical termite barrier and termiticide delivery system and, in particular, to a physical termite barrier and termiticide delivery system for use under concrete foundation slabs, especially, but not limited to concrete foundation slabs having no vapor barrier disposed intermediate the underside of the concrete foundation slab and the fill dirt beneath the slab. The termiticide delivery system utilizes a termiticide emitter tube with an integral shield which anchors directly into the underside of the concrete slab for preventing wet concrete from clogging the dispensing orifices of the termiticide emitter tube when the concrete foundation slab is poured and for forming a physical barrier to termites directly beneath the concrete foundation slab. The termiticide emitter tube is anchored to the concrete foundation slab along the peripheral edges of the slab as well as along expansion joints and controlled cracks in the slab to dispense termiticide and form a physical barrier to the entry of termites through the concrete foundation slab and into a structure built on the concrete foundation slab. Preferably, the dispensing orifices of the termiticide emitter tube are uniform in size and equally spaced along the termiticide emitter tube to permit the amount of the termiticide solution delivered per foot of tubing to be calibrated.
Heretofore there have been a number of fluid distribution systems for insecticide, comprised of conduit capable of emitting pesticide through apertures or valves, for incorporation in or under a building foundation. A number of systems are elaborate in construction, requiring extensive modifications for traditional and conventional building methods, expensive pumps and reservoirs, and resulting substantial increases in building cost. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,586, to Meyer et al, Meyer et al disclose and teach a distribution system comprising tube means disposed within a building footer constructed of conventional concrete building blocks, requiring, among other things, additional support members and plate members that, but for the distribution system, would not be required as part of the footer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,485 to Griffen discloses a pesticide distribution system comprised of multiple, independent, branched circuits to be installed within and under a foundation. The system comprises many parts and installation requires multiple steps at different stages of construction of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,248, to Peacock discloses a distribution system comprised of a plurality of parallel connected pipe branches, each branch thereof short enough so that fluid pressure is maintained along the entire piping, and at least two inlets into each branch. Each branch requires a closure fitting at the end opposite the inlet end. Multiple pumps are required to maintain uniform pressure in the branch lines.
There are a number of related systems for distributing pesticide within the walls of buildings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,949, to Ramsey discloses pipes with emitter nozzles passing through studs of the walls, with a nozzle disposed between each set of studs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,026, to Bridges et al discloses pipe extending within the walls or alternatively, beneath baseboard moldings on the interior walls, permitting injection of insecticide gas within the walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,841, to Lundwall discloses an insecticide storage and pressurizing system installed in the attic and perforated pipes carry pest control fluid into the building walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,641, to Cretti discloses a built-in reservoir installed within a building wall and pesticide distributed whenever the pump is operated, which can be done by a timing device for injecting predetermined amounts at predetermined spaced intervals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,062, to Carter discloses another pest control system utilizing pipes installed through holes drilled through the wall studs of a building. The pipes require threaded end caps at the distal ends thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,110, to Simms discloses a method of applying pesticide to the concealed areas of a building, utilizing injection of pressurized chemicals into perforated tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,086 to Campbell, Jr. et al, discloses a system for exterminating and controlling subterranean termites which utilizes steam delivered through a series of pipes to exterminate and control termites. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,362, to Hulls et al, discloses a termite shield which is provides a physical barrier between a foundation and a wooden building structure.
The termiticide delivery system of the present invention relates generally to termiticide delivery systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,749, issued Sep. 20, 1994, Chitwood et al, and entitled Termiticide Delivery System (the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,749 is hereby incorporated herein, by reference, in its entirety). However, the termiticide delivery system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,749, requires the use of a vapor barrier sheet beneath the concrete foundation slab while the termiticide delivery system of the present invention is an improved system especially suited for use under concrete foundation slabs where no vapor barrier sheet is disposed intermediate the underside of the concrete foundation slab and the fill dirt beneath the concrete foundation slab. The termiticide delivery system of the present invention is particularly useful in certain areas of the country, such as the southwestern desert areas of the United States, where building codes prohibit the use of vapor barriers intermediate the concrete foundation slabs and the fill dirt.
However, it should be noted, that while the termiticide delivery system of the present invention is especially suited for use under concrete foundation slabs without vapor barrier sheets, the system of the present invention can also be used under concrete foundation slabs where vapor barriers are used. In fact, the termiticide delivery system of the present invention with its physical termite barrier can improve termiticide delivery to the fill dirt beneath concrete foundation slabs with vapor barriers and also provide a physical termite barrier at certain locations beneath the concrete foundation slabs, such as along the peripheral edges of the slab, especially where the vapor barrier sheets are cut to dimensions less than those of the slab to thereby unintentionally provide entry points to termites along the peripheral edges of the slab.
In the event of a subterranean termite infestation, rate instructions on pesticide labels and in state and local codes require a minimum amount of termiticide solution to be dispensed, per each ten (10) linear feet, to critical termite entry areas such as areas adjacent the edges of the concrete foundation slab, the utility openings in the concrete slab, the expansion joints or controlled cracks in the concrete slab, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a termiticide delivery system with a termiticide emitter tube that: a) can be quickly and easily installed, before pouring the concrete for the foundation slab, with or without a moisture barrier intermediate the underside of the concrete foundation slab and the fill dirt; b) forms a physical termite barrier anchored to the underside of the concrete foundation slab that can expand and contract with the expansion and contraction of the slab; and c) can be calibrated to deliver a selected amount of termiticide per linear foot of tubing.